Goku gets A Special Gift
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Goku gets a gift from the z gang


**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dragon ball z characters.**

**Goku gets a special gift**

"Goku time to eat!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku came was at the table in two seconds flat. "Goku did you know that the Z gang found the dragon balls the other day?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, but I do now." Goku said waiting for his food. Chi-Chi gave him a whole pot full of rice.

"They said something they were going to wish for something really special to you." Chi-Chi said.

"Wow they are going to get me a present!?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I guess they are they told me to bring you to capsule corp. at 11." Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Awww but it's just 7." Goku said pouting. Chi-Chi laughed and sat down, "Hey is Gohan there with him?" Goku asked.

"Yep Gohan went with them." Chi-Chi said.

**At Capsule Corp.**

"Where is my son I must see him!" Bardock said. He was still confused the last thing he knew he was dead. Now he was standing in front of 8 strangers he has never seen before. But the little one with the black hair reminded him of his son. "Little boy, what is your name?" Bardock asked.

"Oh my name is Gohan and my daddy is Goku your son." Gohan said smiling.

"Goku, but your dads name is Kackarot!" Bardock yelled.

"Yes Kackarot hit his head on a rock as a little baby and now he doesn't really remember that he is a Saiyen, he knows and all he just prefers Goku." Vegeta said frowning.

"Thank you for clearing that up Prince Vegeta." Bardock said glaring at the prince.

"Hey you don't have to call Vegeta Prince I mean no one else does." Gohan whispered to Bardock. Bardock smiled, he was going to like his grandson.

"Well I'm Trunks, Vegeta's son; it's an honor to meet the father of Goku." Trunks said.

"Nice to meet you to Trunks," Bardock said shaking his hand.

"I'm Tien and this is Chao-zou." Tien said introducing them.

"I'm Yamcha and this is Pu'ar." Yamcha said smiling.

"It's very nice to meet all of you but I want to know where my son is at." Bardock said trying to keep his patients.

"Daddy is at home probably finishing up eating." Gohan said.

"He will be here in 4 hours." Trunks said.

"I can't wait four hours to see my son, please take me to him now!" Bardock yelled.

"Okay Bardock you want to meet Kackarot, do you feel an extremely high ki about 4 miles from here?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Bardock said. "Well follow that ki and you will be at your son's house." Vegeta stated.

"But if his power level is that high he should be a..." Bardock was interrupted.

"Super Saiyen," Vegeta said and nodded his head.

"We all are Super Saiyens, Me, Trunks, Vegeta, and my dad." Gohan said.

"Well okay I'll be back here soon." Bardock said and took off toward the Son's house. When he reached there he was surprised to see a little house, with a little car in the drive way. He flew to the ground and walked up to the door. He knocked on it really hard and almost broke through. "Hold on a second!" A female voice called. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Bardock.

"I thought that we were supposed to go to Bulma's house to meet you not you come here." She whispered.

"I need to see my son." Bardock said with urgency in his voice.

"Okay but he just got done eating so he is sorta tired." She said and opened the door all the way. "Oh by the way I'm Chi-Chi Goku's wife, mate as Vegeta puts it." Chi-hi said. She led him toward Goku, when he saw his son he smiled.

"Wow is this, the surprise they had for me he looks just like me." Goku said and looked at the older version of him.

"Kackarot I'm your father Bardock your friends wished me back from the dead." Bardock said and sat down. Goku just looked at his dad,

"Wow this really is a surprise." Goku said and stood up. Bardock stood up also; Goku walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He almost killed Bardock with his might,

"Son I'm happy to see you and all but I would like to breathe now." Bardock said.

"Oh sorry," Goku said and got a sweat drop on his head. Chi-Chi smiled and left the two Saiyens alone. "So they wished you back from the dead for me?" Goku said.

"Yea I guess." Bardock said looking at his only offspring.

"So can you tell me about my mother?" Goku asked him.

"Well I hate to say it Kackarot but your mother and me weren't really an item, it was sorta a passion thing." Bardock said and looked at Goku. Goku just stared at his father,

"So you mean that you and my mom did what Bulma and Vegeta did huh?" Goku said and started to look out the window.

"Yea I guess it would be what they did." Bardock said looking at Goku and smiled. "Well how about we go and spend some quality time together." Bardock said.

"Yea I would like that." Goku said. They walked out of the house and walked toward the woods.

THE END

READ AND REVIEW

Author's Note: Well this is as long as I could make it; sorry if you think it is short Right and review.


End file.
